Protect Me
by Life Is Getting Harder
Summary: Danny Jones tiene otra de sus muchas misiones, pero esta resulta ... ¿diferente? Desde el momento que vio la pequeña foto de Dougie en su carpeta.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana me levanté sobresaltado, y era extraño en mi... Sabía que había soñado, pero no recordaba el sueño. Raro. Tras realizar mi pequeña rutina matutina, me subí al coche y fui directo al trabajo. Nada más poner un pie en la puerta y pasar mi carnet por la ranura para empleados, Jacqueline me dijo que el jefe me estaba esperando en el despacho; si ya sabía yo que algo pasaba hoy.

- Pasa, Jones.

- Buenos días señor ¿Hay algún problema...? ¿Para qué quería verme? -me empezaba a poner nervioso. Seguro que me despedían después de la reducción de plantilla que estaban haciendo.

- No hay ningún problema Jones, sólo un nuevo caso. - Me muestra una foto - Poynter, Douglas Poynter. Le llaman Dougie, pero ese es otro asunto. Estuvo saliendo con el hijo de los Moriarti.

-¿Moriarti? -cojí la foto y la examiné con cuidado. Observé el rostro de un jóven escuálido, de mi edad más o menos, con un flequillo hacia el lado, unos ojos azules que se achinaban porque estaba riendo y una pequeña sonrisa hacia el lado- Pobres de hoy en día, no saben la mafia que hay tras los Moriarti... Bueno, ¿Donde está su información? -me pasa una carpeta con varios folios-

-Aquí lo tienes todo, tiene un trabajo fácil -rió levemente y lo miré mal- No, no pienses mal, trabaja en la papelería de su familia, a escasos metros del centro. Empieza cuanto antes, y ya sabes, tienes esta misión hasta que te diga lo contrario, no te quiero ver por la oficina ganduleando, confío en tí Jones, eres mi mejor agente.

Le apreté una mano al jefe mientras con la otra cojía la carpeta. Sin más espera salí del despacho hacia mi coche y conducí hasta donde trabajaba el susodicho "Douglas". Otro gay de esos insoportables más que no sabía dónde se metía. El hijo de Moriarti ya se había cargado a tres en menos de 3 meses y ahora iba a por este...

Miré otra vez la calle de la carpeta y la guardé en la guantera. Me bajé del coche y justo enfrente había un gran cartel con grandes letras "PAPELPOYNTER'S". Reí al ver aquel cartel con un nombre tan ridículo y me acerqué al local.

Sonó una campanita cuando abrí la puerta y tras pasar por el marco de la entrada, oí en un leve susurro un "Buenos días" de alguien que se notaba demasiado tímido. Hice como si buscase algo, observando el local y colocando algunas cámaras y micros en lugares estratégicos. Me acerqué al mostrador y el chico de la foto estaba justo ahí haciendo fotocopias.

-Perdona... ¿Dónde están los periódicos? -dije para por lo menos saber cómo era en persona el susodicho de los próximos meses-

-Claro -se dio la vuelta y pude comprobar como llevaba una plaquita que ponía "DOUGIE" - Ahí los tienes - me miró fijamente con una gran sonrisa, y en ese justo momento, me replanteé muchas cosas, demasiadas para lo que suelo ser yo. Si no llega a ser que entró una anciana por la puerta, no sabría qué hubiera pasado. Sí, yo, Daniel Jones, Danny para los amigos, agente de la CIA desde hace dos años, que se tiraba a cualquier mujer bien puesta, estaba pensando en cómo podría violar...¿Pero en qué mierdas estaba pensando yo?

Giré sobre mi mismo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y cojí el primer periódico que vi en la estantería. Sin volver a mirarle a la cara, ya que estaba ocupado atendiendo a la anciana, dejé dinero de sobra en el mostrador y me fui.

* * *

_**Siento en el alma haber tenido que borrar todo, de verdad. Tenía muchos problemas y además alguien me hizo una jugarreta ¬¬"**_

_** Bueno, no quiero entreteneros mucho, subiré cada semana, porque como bien sabéis ya tenía más de diez capítulos escritos y algún que otro OS.**_

_**Os adomodoro mucho :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma tarde tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta en pensamientos bastante extraños, diferentes... Le venía a la cabeza esa sonrisa que le había dedicado Dougie y en lo que había pensado en ese momento, cogerlo y tirárselo una y otra vez sin parar, claro que también le venían a la cabeza a todas y cada unas de sus ex novias y las que no se podían llamar exs en su cama, en plena acción, joder, ¿cómo iba a ser él, el mayor mujeriego de todo Londres, ahora gay por un simple friki…?

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Ann, la chica que venía a su casa cuando estaba aburrido, lo hacían varias veces y todo terminaba en unas cañas. No le ponían mucho las chicas fáciles, pero es que Ann era demasiado. Media hora después ya estaba en la puerta de su casa la chica con vestido bastante provocativo rojo pasión y unos grandes tacones que nada más abrir la puerta se llanzó a los brazos repletos de pecas y empezó a besarle la boca salvajemente.

Danny le devolvía los besos y la pasó al salón, tumbándola en el sofá, aumentando con cada movimiento la lujuria. Una vez que le había quitado el vestido, escuchó la televisión. Había dejado puesto el canal donde tenía montado el lío de PapelPoynter's y acababa de entrar el hijo de Moriarti por la puerta. El friki era oportuno para todo, joder.

-**Ann, tengo que irme.**- Le dijo rechazando los besos que intentaba darle esta-

- **¡Venga ya!, ¿me vas a dejar así? Seguro que ese cliente puede apañárselas solo.**

- **Seguro que tú también puedes acabar tú sola o con otro, déjame, tengo que irme.**

-**¿En serio, Danny? No lo hemos hecho ni una vez, anda, luego vas.**- volvió a tirar de él hacia abajo.

-**Que me da exactamente igual** - se puso la ropa que se acababa de quitar. - **Si te quieres quedar, pues mira tú, te haces unos dedos y listo, pero yo me voy. **- sacudió la cabeza y intentó quitarse la imagen del rostro de Dougie que aparecía bajo sus brazos. _"No si al final ya verás."_

Fue hacia las armas, cogiendo una pistola que se metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió de la casa dando un portazo, bajó a la calle y se metió en el coche conduciendo hacia la papelería.

Al llegar a PapelPoynter's entró bruscamente y vio que no había nadie, pero se oían unos gritos. Pasó hacia un despacho que había dentro y se encontró a Jack Moriarti, forcejeando a Dougie para que le besara. No se lo pensó dos veces, empujó hacia un lado a Jack y Dougie corrió a esconderse tras él.

-**¿Jones... tú otra vez?** -preguntó Moriarti desafiante.- **¿No tuviste suficiente con matar a esos pobres chavales que no se lo merecían, eh Jones?**

-**Veo que vas a peor con tu faceta de mentiroso, ¿no?** - Le escupió a la cara llena con rabia y asco, muchísimo asco. ¿Cómo que ahora iba a ser él encima el culpable? Que asqueroso era el tipo, por Dios.

-**Ja, ja, ja** -rió secamente, Danny no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó la pistola. Jack cojió el teléfono y dijo rápidamente **"Ir a por Jones, Daniel Jones, en PapelPoynter's"**-

- **A ver quién ríe ahora, gilipollas.** -preparó la bala y le apuntó a la cara.- **Esto por todos los que has matado sin razón, loco. Y me importa una mierda todos los que tengas por detrás, me los cargaré uno por uno.** -miró fijamente a su frente y le disparó. Dougie, sobresaltado, salió corriendo, pero Daniel era más rápido y lo paró.

- **Ché, soy de los buenos.**

-**Sí, claro, y ahora voy yo y me lo creo, ¿no? **

-**¿Quieres ser aniquilado por toda la gentuza que va tras ese tipejo mafioso? Me lo he cargado, debería de ser yo el bueno.**

Para que no molestara, le puso a forcejeo una mordaza en la boca y otras en las manos.

- **Calladito y tranquilo estás mejor** -sonrió falsamente y lo subió a su hombro. Le dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y cuando él se sentó en el del conductor, se dio cuenta de que Dougie estaba empezando a lloriquear.

"_Madre mía con el que he tenido que dar…"_

* * *

**_Capítulo cortito, pero bueno, ya sabéis que lo bueno se hace esperar ^.^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola hamores! Ha pasado un siglo de la última vez que subí, pues bueno, tengo como 8 capítulos escritos, con que matádme, porque si no subo, es porque no me da la gana xDD Bueno, aquí os dejo la historia esta (que ya no lee nadie D:) del pollo y el pecas. Los comentarios son gratuitos y me animan, ¿eh? Ahí lo dejo lol _

_Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

-**Venga, sé que eres gay, pero eso no te hace ser una nenaza **- hizo una carcajada seca. Dougie le miró bastante bastante mal y siguió llorando- **Si te tranquilizas te quito eso de la boca y las manos. Y te explico todo esto. **- El rubio, al ver que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, se tranquilizó poco a poco... Necesitaba demasiadas respuestas y si seguía así no iba a conseguir ninguna.

Danny arrancó el coche sin darse más tranquilidad, sabía que los mafiosos esos podían llegar en cualquier momento.

- **¿Ves? Si tu puedes **-el pecoso rodó los ojos y paró el coche en medio de una larga autopista. Le quitó las mordazas de las manos y boca - **¿Vas a estar tranquilo y me vas a hacer caso? **-preguntó Danny otra vez. Dougie asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse.

- **Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Quién coño era Jack en verdad, quién eres tú y a dónde mierdas me llevas? **-dijo ya un poco molesto.

- **Oh, soy demasiado maleducado, ¿verdad? **-Le extendió una mano- **Jones, Daniel Jones. Llámame Danny, el de esta mañana del periódico en tu tienda. Ese tal "Jack", que ese no era su nombre; era uno de los peores mafiosos y asesinos en serie de Londres, con origen ruso, como bien ya sabes y vamos a una pequeña isla a protegerte de esos dichosos mafiosos que me tienen ya harto. ¿De acuerdo? **

- **Vale** -le miró bastante mal con cara de incredulidad -** Pero yo no necesito que nadie me proteja. Tengo 24 años, ¿te parecen pocos? Para mi son suficientes para cuidarme solito, ahora me llevas de nuevo a mi casa con mis lagartos y todos felices. **  
Danny se rió al oír las palabras de Doug y le volvió a poner las mordazas - **Aquí se hace lo que me salga de los huevos si quieres salir con vida o no.**- Le volvió a meter en el coche y continuaron su camino hacia la pequeña cala privada.

Tras llevar varias horas de coche sin ninguna conversación, Dougie se quedó dormido y Daniel aprovechaba para mirarlo de reojo. Al final, este cliente le iba a dar más problemas que los propios mafiosos. No podía entender como de tan poco cuerpo salía tantísimo carácter, y ¿lo peor que era del carácter que tenía? Que eso le ponía más, infinitamente más. Si ya se sentía atraído sólo por el físico, al añadirle el carácter que tenía el pequeñajo (aunque por lo que le había dicho, sólo se llevaban un año) le volvía completamente loco. Llegaron a su destino, un pequeño puerto donde aparcó el coche cerca de una casa, que parecía pequeña.  
Danny despertó al pequeño con un traqueteo en el brazo.

- **¿Ahora encima me despiertas? **- Gritó sobresaltado- **Joder, vaya "protector" más insoportable me ha tocado. ¿ A dónde vamos exactamente?**

- **En dónde estamos, dirás. Cala o "Isla" Jones, todo lo que entra o sale es mío, a excepción de Harry y Tom, claro **- río levemente- ** Así que ya sabes, también me perteneces, con lo que haré contigo lo que me de la gana.**

-**Ah, que primero me llamas a mi nenaza, pero luego... ¿te insinuas?**-le miró alzando una ceja-** Daba más por ti, Danny.**-lo miró desafiante-

-**Que no hayas mojado en tu vida por lo raro que eres y que te ponga, por mi cuerpazo, no significa que yo también sea gay. **

Dougie giró los ojos como si no hubiera cruzado palabra alguna con Danny y empezó a andar hacia la única casa que se veía desde el coche, y la única que habría a muchos kilómetros.

-**Eso que has dicho antes de propiedades... No, no te pertenzco. En la vida te perteneceré, eres un creído.**

- **Ahora sí.** -dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara- **Estás en MI isla, eres de MI posesión. Auque no te preocupes, no me voy a dedicar a violarte por las noches** -"Aunque lo sueñe" pensó sabiendo ya, que sus gustos sexuales no eran continuaban de la misma forma desde que le conoció hace apenas doce horas- **Júrame que no saldrás de la isla sin mi.**

Dougie suspiró- **Bueno... Eres muy amable. ¿Tanto te han pagado para que me "cuides"?**  
**¿Hasta cuando me tengo que quedar aquí?**

-**Hasta que terminemos de matar a los cabrones de los Moriarti, a todos y cada uno de los de su mafia. Once, doce con Jack. A lo del dinero... Preferirías no saberlo para no tener más envidia aún de este cuerpazo. **

-**Y a tí te gusta esto de "matar a la gente" y ser agente de.. ¿agente de qué eres?**

- **A lo de matar a la gente.. Nunca sienta bien, pero si esa persona ha matado a gente que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver y se ponen ellos mismo en peligro para matar a otros, me puedo cargar a cientos de una vez, que no me va a recorrer ni un sólo remordimiento. A ser gente, siempre me ha gustado eso, ya sabes, ¿quién no lo ha soñado más de una vez?**

Dougie tuvo un escalofrío, Danny era demasiado frío, no le importaba matar gente sin ton ni son. Se dedicó a mirar los rasgos de su cara mientras entraban en un ascensor que llevaba a la casa donde tendría que vivir los próximos meses. Era guapo no, guapísimo. Tenía pecas por toda la cara, que se acoplaban perfectamente entre la multitud de pequeñas cicatrices. Unos ojos, no ojos no, ojazos grisáceos que se convertían en azules con el reflejo de la luz. Esa dentadura perfectamente blanca con los dientes puestos totalmente desordenados sobre su boca. Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-**¿Qué miras? **- se fue la frialdad de su tono de voz-

-**Nada, nada... **

- **¿Te gusto? **- apretó un brazo mostrando todos sus músculos bien formados-** ¿Te gusta esto?**- soltó una carcajada amarga- **¿Te gusta mi cuerpo verdad? **

Dougie no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y apartar la vista de él.

-**Jajaj, me deseas y mucho, ¿verdad pequeño Douglas?**

-**NO ME LLAMO DOUGLAS.**-Se enfadó de pronto, Danny le había tocado la moral a la misma vez que la fibra sensible... Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Dougie salió corriendo de allí. Danny era un pedazo de creído. Un creído con un cuerpazo. Un cuerpazo que ni él se lo creía de la pinta de Dios que tenía. Y una cara... Unos ojazos...

Salió del ascensor y se chocó con una persona de una complexión bastante más parecida a la de él que la de Danny. Un muchacho que se veía débil, pero bastante en forma, con unos ojos marrones grandes y un hoyuelo en mitad de uno de sus mofletes apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

- **Perdón.**-dijo Dougie con la imagen del Dios griego todavía en su mente-

-**Perdoname a mí, hombre.**- le tendió la mano-

- **Bueno, dejaos ya de tonterías** -dijo Danny un poco molesto- **Él es Tom, un grandísimo amigo mío y fiel compañero al que le debo unas cuantas, y que de momento se está quedando con la cala. Suelo venir poco por aquí. Este es Dougie.**

- **¿El de Moriarti?**- contestó el moreno con el hoyuelo-

- **¡Joder, que no tengo nada que ver con él! **-dijo casi chillando. Tenía a un lado al hombre más incordioso del mundo y al otro el más respetuoso y gentil del universo.

- **Si Jack ha estado saliendo con él... Se habrá aprovechado, pero bien **-Dijo Tom con una sonrisa tonta-

- **Dice que no se ha acostado con él ni nada de eso. **

- **Pues vaya desperdicio de chaval.**-Volvió a sonreír de lado mostrando su gran hoyuelo y acercándose a Dougie para darle un abrazo.

-**Joder, encima la casa está llena de homosexuales reprimidos... **- bufó mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos... No debía hacerlo más durante su estancia en esa casa. Se le aparecieron aquellos dos cuerpazos desnudos en su mente. Los tres en la cama. Desnudos. Los tres. Uno a cada lado de él y haciendole cosas diferentes. Dougie sacudió la cabeza después de salir de ese pequeño lapsus... Ahora lo que quería era que no tuviera una... Mierda. Cuanto más antes lo pensaba, más rápido le pasaba...


End file.
